


L'inizio di tutto

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: The Day of the Doctor, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Taylor e Karen Osgood sono colleghi e amici, ma col tempo Malcolm inizia a provare sentimenti più profondi per la collega più giovane.<br/>Incerto sui sentimenti di lei, decide di non farsi avanti.<br/>Tuttavia l'intervento di un certo Zygon cambierà le cose.<br/>Sì, è una Malcolm/Osgood.<br/>No, non sto scherzando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'inizio di tutto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakiJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/gifts).



> Innanzitutto, buon compleanno, SakiJune!  
> Spero che questa storia ti piaccia!
> 
> Dunque, il nome proprio di Osgood, Karen, è una mia invenzione, naturalmente.  
> Sì, Malcolm Taylor è lo scienziato fanboy del Dottore di Planet of the dead.  
> Sì, io shippo questi due, e anche Saki li shippa! :3 Almeno siamo in due!
> 
> Per il bene della vostra sanità mentale è meglio che non pensiate a Death in Heaven leggendo questa ff. Io vi ho avvertiti.

La prima volta che Malcolm l'aveva incontrata, non era rimasta impressa nella sua memoria. Era passata a prendere suo padre dopo il lavoro e lui li aveva presentati.  
Lei aveva una stretta di mano incerta e lo sguardo sfuggente e sembrava ancora più giovane di quanto non fosse.  
Fu profondamente sorpreso quando lei gli disse di avere letto gli articoli scientifici che aveva scritto anni prima. Era intelligente e diventava improvvisamente più sicura di sé quando discuteva di questioni scientifiche.  
Disse che studiava fisica all'università.  
"Dopo la laurea, potresti lavorare con noi," aveva detto Malcolm, sorridendo, senza troppa serietà.  
"È quello che spero," disse lei, con un'improvvisa luce negli occhi.

*

Non aveva più pensato a Karen Osgood, finché, alcuni anni dopo, quando suo padre era già in pensione, lei non era riuscita a coronare il suo sogno di entrare nella UNIT.  
Si era rivelata intelligente come aveva supposto al loro primo incontro e la sua compagnia poteva diventare davvero piacevole, una volta che riusciva a vincere la sua insicurezza.  
Lei lo ammirava ed era ansiosa di imparare e lui decise che voleva davvero insegnarle quello che sapeva, diventare il suo mentore — o in qualunque modo si potesse definire ciò che lui era per lei.  
Col passare dei mesi, iniziò ad amare sempre di più la sua compagnia. Avevano molto in comune e riuscivano a comprendersi perfettamente. Erano diventati amici senza nemmeno accorgersene. Improvvisamente si trovarono a mangiare insieme tutti i giorni, a parlare del più e del meno mentre lavoravano fianco a fianco in laboratorio, a trascorrere ore nell'archivio a studiare i file dei vecchi casi della UNIT. a trattarsi da pari, nonostante la differenza d'età e la disparità di ruolo.  
Lei lo faceva sentire più giovane e meno solo e lui la faceva sentire apprezzata, anche se non immaginava ancora quanto lei ne avesse bisogno.  
Lei aveva imparato a fidarsi di lui, ad aprirsi, a lasciare intravedere la sua fragilità, e lui l'aveva lasciata avvicinare, aveva accolto quella fragilità e fatto voto di proteggerla. Ma chi avrebbe protetto lui dai propri sentimenti?

Non avrebbe saputo dire in quale momento avesse iniziato a provare per lei sentimenti diversi dall'amicizia, ma avrebbe sempre ricordato il momento in cui lo capì: stavano prendendo il caffè insieme e lei gli stava raccontando l'ennesima discussione avuta con sua madre, che la tormentava sempre più frequentemente perché non aveva ancora trovato un fidanzato ("E ormai hai trent'anni, non puoi mica restare sola tutta la vita. Devi uscire, conoscere gente, se vuoi sperare di trovare qualcuno prima che i migliori siano tutti impegnati..."), e lui si era improvvisamente trovato a immaginare Karen a fianco di un uomo senza volto e, alla sola idea, aveva avvertito un crampo quasi doloroso alla bocca dello stomaco e il suo core aveva iniziato a battere più velocemente.  
Si era spaventato di ciò che aveva provato e aveva bevuto una lunga sorsata di caffè, per nasconderle il più possibile il volto, temendo che qualcosa nella sua espressione potesse tradirlo.  
Ancora non aveva saputo dare un nome a quella sensazione, eppure capiva che era qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa della quale provava vergogna.

Diverse ore più tardi, mentre giaceva insonne nel suo letto, riuscì finalmente ad ammettere che ciò che aveva provato era gelosia per lo sconosciuto che, un giorno, avrebbe potuto essere amato da Karen Osgood.  
La immaginò ridere alle sue battute come rideva quando erano insieme, la vide mentre gli teneva la mano, mentre lui andava a prenderla fuori dalla Torre a fine giornata e lei lo baciava. Poi, immaginò di baciarla al posto di quell'uomo e il suo cuore iniziò a battere così forte che ne ebbe paura.  
Iniziò a rigirarsi nel letto, contrastando il pensiero delle sue labbra con mille motivi razionali per i quali innamorarsi di lei fosse sbagliato: era sua amica, era più giovane di lui di diciotto anni, era una sua collega (no, peggio, era una sua sottoposta), sicuramente non lo ricambiava...  
Tuttavia, più chiamava in causa la ragione, più questa gli sfuggiva e lo scherniva, presentandogli tutti i motivi per i quali lui e Karen sarebbero stati una coppia perfetta: avevano molti interessi in comune, erano uniti, si capivano perfettamente e, se c'era una donna capace di amarlo, quella era lei.  
Vinsero le argomentazioni contrarie, ma non furono così forti da cancellare i sentimenti che provava,  
Starle accanto giorno dopo giorno divenne una lenta tortura, ma non smise di ricercare la sua compagnia.  
Talvolta, gli sembrava quasi che lei lo ricambiasse, che nel suo sorriso vi fosse qualcosa di più profondo, che i suoi occhi lo cercassero con interesse.  
Quell'incertezza, quel senso di indeterminatezza, era peggiore di un rifiuto.  
Avrebbe preferito saperla innamorata di un altro; almeno sarebbe stata una certezza.

La propria solitudine gli pesava sempre di più.  
Aveva sempre avvertito un vago senso di desiderio ogni volta che vedeva i suoi conoscenti sposarsi e avere figli. Provava nostalgia al pensiero di una famiglia, o semplicemente di una compagna con la quale dividere la quotidianità, ma ora che pensava a lei, ora che la donna delle sue fantasie aveva un nome, un volto e un'anima, tornare a casa e avere un gatto come unica compagnia era quasi insopportabile.  
Stava invecchiando ed era stanco di di sentire la mancanza di qualcosa.  
Talvolta si chiedeva se i suoi sentimenti per Karen fossero solo l'espressione di una crisi di mezza età, se non fossero nulla di più della cotta di un uomo solo per una donna più giovane. Poi la rivedeva e capiva di amarla davvero, non come si ama l'idea stessa dell'innamoramento, non come si desidera qualcosa di vago e la si concretizza in oggetto. Amava proprio lei e ogni minimo dettaglio della sua persona, e ogni difetto la rendeva speciale.  
La desiderava, ma, più di ogni altra cosa, desiderava vederla felice.  
Per questo era meglio che si facesse da parte.

*

Malcolm aveva telefonato a Kate, McGillop e Karen più volte, sempre senza risultato.  
Per un po' di tempo era rimasto in attesa di ordini, ma le ore passavano e lui diventava sempre più ansioso.  
Controllò il sistema di sicurezza e vide che risultavano tutti entrati nell'Archivio Nero.

*

Il soldato Zygon 7438 stava avendo molte difficoltà a mantenere il distacco e la professionalità.  
Anche una volta recuperata la memoria, non era semplice separare le proprie emozioni da quelle dell'umana.  
Era la sua prima esperienza con una creatura di intelligenza accettabile e fu fortunato, perché il suo soggetto era anche più intelligente della media degli umani (o forse fu una sfortuna, a giudicare dagli avvenimenti successivi). Fece esattamente ciò per cui era stato addestrato: cercare i ricordi utili per la missione, identificare i tratti distintivi della creatura ed escludere le emozioni deboli, concentrandosi sulle emozioni forti della vittima, su ciò che di Zygon c'è in lei.  
Trovò quello che cercava: forse quella femmina non lo mostrava facilmente, ma c'era rabbia in lei (soprattutto per quella madre che aveva sempre preferito la sua sorellina) e gelosia (che non era comune tra gli Zygon, ma poteva essere convertita facilmente in furia) e frustrazione. Fu allora che iniziarono i problemi, perché la creatura era piena di difetti, nel corpo e nella mente, e lui commise un errore e si spinse troppo oltre.  
Il soldato 7438 sentì la sua angoscia e i pensieri incontrollabili contro i quali lottava ogni giorno, riempiendo la sua mente di numeri e frasi rassicuranti. La paura irrazionale era qualcosa di inconcepibile per uno Zygon, e ancora di più lo era la paura dei propri stessi pensieri. Non lo avevano preparato ad affrontare questo, nell'addestramento.

Si era lasciato coinvolgere troppo, non vi erano dubbi. Non sapeva spiegarsi altrimenti per quale motivo non si fosse ritrasformato nell'istante nel quale aveva scoperto di essere lo Zygon. Avrebbe potuto rivelare la verità ai suoi compagni e avrebbero potuto uccidere gli umani in pochi minuti, ma l'umana gli aveva rivelato la propria identità con fiducia. Forse lo sapeva da svariati minuti e non aveva detto nulla, nemmeno lei aveva allertato il suo popolo.  
E in quel momento, mentre scopriva di essere uno Zygon, si accorse di non essersi mai sentito così umano e che una parte di lui avrebbe preferito essere Karen Osgood, perché in lei c'era qualcosa di più forte della rabbia, della gelosia o della paura, perché quando il conto alla rovescia era iniziato ogni traccia di rancore in lei era scomparsa, sostituita da un amore feroce per i suoi cari. Aveva avuto paura di morire, ma ancora di più che la sua famiglia e tutti quelli che amava restassero uccisi nell'esplosione, persino la sorella che credeva di detestare.  
E c'era un uomo, nella sua mente — insieme al suo adorato padre e al Dottore, che ammirava incondizionatamente — che restava come nascosto dietro ad ogni suo pensiero, discretamente ma ostinatamente. Non era particolarmente attraente per gli standard umani, a quanto suggerivano le informazioni che aveva (lui non avrebbe saputo dirlo, gli umani gli sembravano perfettamente intercambiabili), ma lei sembrava averlo preferito a qualsiasi possibile partner maschile sul pianeta.  
C'era in lei un doloroso rimpianto per ciò che non avevano vissuto insieme.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire il corteggiamento umano, mai; ma non sarebbe mai nemmeno stato amato come lei amava quell'umano e questo lo fece sentire inferiore a quelle creature per la prima volta.

*

Il negoziato era concluso e il Dottore, come promesso, aveva restituito la memoria a entrambe le fazioni.  
Se le parti furono insoddisfatte delle condizioni dell'accordo, non lo mostrarono. Tutti sembravano semplicemente felici di essere ancora vivi.  
Le comunicazioni ripresero a funzionare e Karen guardò il nome sul display del telefono o sorrise.  
Malcolm rispose immediatamente alla chiamata.  
"Dove siete?", disse, la voce alterata dalla preoccupazione. "Stai bene? Perché non mi avete risposto? Ero preoccupato!".  
"Sto bene," rispose lei, "stiamo tutti bene. È una storia lunga. Siamo all'Archivio Nero, stiamo per uscire, raggiungici e potremo spiegarti tutto".  
"Sì, lo avevo immaginato. Sono già qui fuori da un po'," disse lui.  
Lei sorrise. Ma certo, non avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi nulla di diverso da lui.

Il decimo Dottore aprì la porta, e lei si precipitò fuori. Malcolm era lì ad aspettarla, come promesso, e lei corse ad abbracciarlo.  
"Ok," disse lui, mentre scioglievano l'abbraccio, "adesso devi spiegarmi cosa-"  
McGillop e Kate uscirono insieme agli Zygon e Malcolm smise di parlare, incredulo.  
"Zygon," spiegò Osgood, "ma non preoccuparti, la situazione è sotto controllo. Il Dottore ha risolto tutto".  
In quel momento, i due Dottori e Clara Oswald passarono frettolosamente loro accanto.  
"Dottore," chiamò Malcolm, eccitato.  
Entrambi si voltarono.  
"Malcolm!", esclamò subito il decimo Dottore, fermandosi a salutarlo. "Che bello rivederti!"  
L'undicesimo Dottore li raggiunse.  
"Salve," disse, stringendo la mano a Malcolm, "sono sempre il Dottore, ma senza le scarpe di tela".  
Malcolm spostava lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, con un ampio sorriso.  
"Non sono scarpe di tela," ribatté il Dottore più giovane, "e senti chi parla, dottor Cravattino".  
L'altro lo fissò indignato.  
"Ehi, i cravattini sono forti!".  
Clara li interruppe prima che l'altro potesse ribattere.  
"Scusate," intervenne, "il vostro sé passato sta per commettere un doppio genocidio, vi dispiacerebbe muovervi?".  
"Sì, giusto, scusa," disse l'undicesimo, sottolineando ogni parola con un gesto delle mani. "Ci vediamo," esclamò, sorridendo un'ultima volta in direzione di Malcolm e Karen e sollevando entrambi i pollici. "E tu, Kate," aggiunse, "cerca di preservare questo pianeta, mi sono impegnato tanto per proteggerlo e anche tuo padre".  
Kate sorrise e annuì. Karen avrebbe giurato che avesse le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Grazie, Dottore," disse, mentre Clara e i Dottori se ne andavano, "grazie per averci salvati ancora".  
Fu in quel momento che Karen rafforzò la propria stretta attorno alla mano di Malcolm che fino a quel momento non si era accorta di stare stringendo.

Gli altri Zygon stavano riassumendo il loro aspetto originario, ma il soldato 7438 aveva un'ultima cosa da fare. Si avvicinò a Karen e le restituì l'inalatore.  
Malcolm le fissava incredulo.  
"Grazie," disse lei, prendendolo e infilandoselo in tasca.  
Lo Zygon chinò appena il capo in un gesto di rispetto. "Grazie a te".  
Guardò Malcolm e lo riconobbe immediatamente come l'uomo nella menta di Karen, quello che lei amava in silenzio da anni. Vide le loro mani unite e sorrise impercettibilmente.  
"Sapete," disse, a voce bassa, per non farsi sentire dal resto del gruppo, "questa sarebbe l'occasione migliore per baciarvi".  
Karen divenne improvvisamente pallida e Malcolm arrossì.  
"Ho visto i tuoi ricordi e questa specie di inefficace rituale di corteggiamento che portate avanti da anni è durato abbastanza a lungo, ormai," aggiunse, in tono pratico e schietto. Era impressionante vedere il corpo di Osgood pronunciare quel discorso. "Considerando l'aspettativa di vita degli umani di questo secolo, non mi pare abbiate tempo da perdere, mi fate domandare come abbia fatto questa specie a non estinguersi".  
Detto questo, si ritrasformò in uno Zygon e si allontanò.  
Si lasciarono la mano, imbarazzati. Malcolm guardò Karen, che a sua volta fissava il pavimento.  
"Dunque," disse, "adesso ho davvero bisogno di spiegazioni".  
"Osgood, mi servi qui, seguimi," disse Kate, prima che Karen potesse rispondere. "Malcolm, tu torna alla tua postazione e aspetta istruzioni".  
Entrambi scattarono immediatamente agli ordini di Kate e si separarono.  
Lui aveva ancora le guance e le orecchie completamente rosse mentre si avviava frettolosamente lungo il corridoio.

*

Karen avrebbe giurato che quella fosse stata la giornata più lunga della sua vita (e alla UNIT di giornate lunghe e stancanti ne aveva trascorse molte).  
Era quasi mezzanotte ma l'attività alla Torre non era ancora cessata.  
Affrontare gli Zygon era stata solo la punta di un iceberg che comprendeva ore trascorse al telefono con le basi UNIT di mezzo mondo e il Ministero della Difesa e una spaventosa quantità di rapporti da stendere e scartoffie da compilare.  
Si tolse gli occhiali e si prese la fronte tra le mani, cercando di placare un mal di testa imminente.  
Kate entrò nell'ufficio e lei si rimise gli occhiali e cercò di darsi un contegno.  
"Vai a casa," disse Kate in un tono che tradiva la propria stanchezza, "è stata una giornata infernale".  
"Ne è sicura?", chiese Karen. "Se ha ancora bisogno di me posso restare".  
"No," ribatté l'altra, "anch'io me me ne andrò fra poco e tu hai già fatto molto".  
"Grazie, signora," disse la più giovane, iniziando a riordinare la scrivania. "Buonanotte".  
"Buonanotte, Osgood," rispose Kate, lasciando la stanza.  
Karen era ansiosa di tornare a casa e riposare, ma prima aveva una cosa da fare, una cosa che aveva aspettato fin troppo a lungo.  
Se c'era una cosa che condividere i ricordi di uno Zygon le aveva insegnato, era di combattere per ottenere quello che desiderava, anche assumendosi dei rischi.  
E se uno Zygon poteva dare consigli sentimentali a due umani, lei avrebbe potuto trovare il coraggio di confessare a Malcolm i propri sentimenti. Dopotutto, lo Zygon aveva già fatto metà del lavoro.  
Prese il telefono e gli inviò un messaggio: 'Vorrei parlarti. :)'  
La risposta giunse quasi istantaneamente, come se avesse atteso quel messaggio: 'Sono nel mio ufficio. Ti aspetto'.

Il cuore di Karen accelerava ad ogni passo che la avvicinava all'ufficio di Malcolm. Si fermò a metà strada per specchiarsi in una porta a vetri e lisciarsi i capelli con mani tremanti.  
"Posso farcela," si ripeteva a bassa voce mentre camminava, "andrà tutto bene".  
Quando fu davanti alla porta, usò l'inalatore prima di bussare.  
Lui le aprì immediatamente e la invitò a sedersi.  
L'ufficio di Malcolm Taylor era, come sempre, il regno del disordine, ma aveva chiaramente tentato di liberare il centro della scrivania ammucchiando pile di libri e documenti ai lati.  
"Sto preparando del tè," disse, indicando due bicchieri di carta contenenti un filtro per il tè ciascuno. "Ho pensato che ne volessi un po', dopo questa giornata".  
Si muoveva a scatti, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso.  
"Grazie," disse lei. "È stato un pensiero davvero gentile, sono davvero stravolta".  
"Non ne dubito," disse, raddrizzando una pila di documenti che ondeggiava pericolosamente all'angolo della scrivania. "Siamo tutti stanchi e abbiamo avuto molto lavoro da fare. Quando McGillop mi ha raccontato quello che è successo, mi è sembrato tutto così assurdo che ho dovuto credergli".  
Prese il bollitore elettrico che teneva in un angolo della stanza e iniziò a versare l'acqua calda nei bicchieri, rovesciandone una notevole quantità sulla scrivania.  
A quel punto iniziò a cercare qualcosa con cui asciugare la scrivania per tutto l'ufficio, aprendo cassetti e scatole e controllando ovunque, sempre con i suoi movimenti goffi e nervosi.  
Lei sorrise con dolcezza, mentre lui le dava le spalle.  
"Sai," le disse, mentre scattava da un angolo all'altro dello studio, "oggi mi ero davvero preoccupato quando avete smesso di rispondere al telefono. Non sapevo cosa vi fosse successo, ho davvero temuto... Ma per fortuna tutto si è risolto per il meglio...".  
Si riavvicinò alla scrivania per controllare nuovamente i cassetti. Lei si frugò in tasca e ne estrasse un fazzoletto.  
"Tieni," gli disse, "usa questo".  
"Oh, grazie," disse lui, mentre asciugava le macchie d'acqua, "sono sempre così sbadato, mi dispiace".  
Lei gli sorrise. La sua goffaggine, come il suo parlare ininterrottamente quando era nervoso, la facevano sempre sorridere ed erano solo alcune delle tante ragioni che la facevano innamorare di lui ogni giorno.  
"Ma tu eri qui per parlarmi," esclamò nuovamente lui, dopo una breve pausa, "e finora ho parlato solo io, perdonami, sono proprio un disastro! Sai, anch'io dovrei parlarti, ma naturalmente tocca prima a te. Cioè, ti sto già parlando adesso, ma, quando dico che devo parlarti, intendo un discorso serio, insomma...".  
Le punte delle orecchie gli stavano diventando rosse di nuovo e nei suoi occhi c'era uno sguardo ansioso e carico di speranza.  
Karen sapeva cosa avrebbe voluto dirgli, era un discorso che aveva ripetuto decine di volte davanti allo specchio negli ultimi anni, ma non credeva che sarebbe stata capace di pronunciarlo davanti a lui. Così, mentre lui si protendeva in avanti per asciugare le ultime tracce di acqua, lei gli prese la mano. Lui sollevò il viso per guardarla e lei lo baciò. Fu un bacio breve e delicato, ma che le fece scorrere un'ondata di calore in tutto il corpo.  
Quando lei si ritrasse, lui rimase immobile, come paralizzato. La sua espressione di stupore mutò lentamente in un sorriso, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano. Karen pensò a quanto fosse stata stupida ad aver rimandato quel momento così a lungo, perché la gioia sul suo viso era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Passarono alcuni secondi prima che lui rompesse il silenzio.  
"Questo significa che...?".  
"Sì," rispose lei, ricambiando il sorriso.  
"E quindi quello che intendeva lo Zygon... ?".  
"Sì".  
"Posso baciarti?".  
Lei rise. "Sì".  
Le loro labbra si unirono nuovamente, questa volta più a lungo, mentre loro erano ancora ai due lati opposti della scrivania e il vapore delle tazze di tè appannava gli occhiali di Karen.  
In quel momento, nulla — non la stanchezza, non l'invasione aliena che avevano sventato, nemmeno la visita del Dottore — ebbe più importanza, ad eccezione delle loro dita intrecciate e delle promesse e delle speranze che avevano riposto in quel bacio.  
E ci sarebbe stato tempo, una notte intera e molte altre notti di tempo, tempo per parlare fino a perdere la voce e far raffreddare il tè, tempo per restare svegli tutta la notte o per addormentarsi abbracciati, per l'intimità e per la timidezza, e quel bacio era l'inizio di tutto.


End file.
